Conventionally, a vehicle is provided with a braking device capable of braking a vehicle in motion, and the braking device generates a requested brake force which a driver requests to the braking device to wheels of the vehicle by that the driver operates a brake pedal as a brake operation member. According to a brake control device of a vehicle described in, for example, Patent Literature 1 as a control device of the conventional brake control device, a brake control device of a vehicle for controlling a brake force applied to wheels by a predetermined braking device operated based on a brake operation of a driver includes a vehicle speed detection means for detecting a vehicle speed of the vehicle, a brake operation detection means for detecting a brake operation amount of a driver in the predetermined braking device, and a brake force holding means for holding a brake force when a first brake operation amount of the driver in the predetermined braking device is detected by the brake operation detection means at the time it is detected by the vehicle speed detection means that a vehicle speed becomes a predetermined vehicle speed or less and thereafter when a second brake operation amount of the driver in the predetermined braking device larger than the first brake operation amount is detected. That is, the conventional braking device executes a control for holding a brake force when a master cylinder pressure as a brake operation amount generated in a master cylinder in response to a brake operation of the driver exceeds a predetermined value by an additional depression operation of a brake pedal after the vehicle stops. With the operation, the brake control device of the vehicle described in Patent Literature 1 executes a control for holding a brake force of a vehicle without the need of a brake operation by a driver when, for example, the vehicle starts on a slope road, and the like by a simple operation based on an intention of the driver.